


Tea Time in the Spirit World

by lydia1879



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Love, Spirit World, avatar: legend of korra - Freeform, general iroh - Freeform, my tags are terrible, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydia1879/pseuds/lydia1879
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wee piece takes place at the end of Book Four - so careful of spoilers. :3 </p>
<p>Korra and Asami are enjoying each others company and decide to pay a visit to an old friend.</p>
<p>Bonuses include: lots of hand-holding, tea, Pai Sho, and the author trying to write three characters she's never written before. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time in the Spirit World

“... it’s beautiful,” Asami says, casting her eyes on the sky.

 

The spirit world is liquid in its appearance, an aquiline beauty the young woman has never seen before. The clouds, moving almost by themselves amongst the spectrum of colours she didn’t even know were possible.

 

“It’s… inspiring,” she breathes, taking Korra’s hand in hers.

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool,” Korra replies cheerfully, taking a moment to stare at the curve of Asami’s jaw.

 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Asami adds, catching her partner’s eye. “I needed this.”

 

“Hey,” the young woman says, grinning from ear to ear. Asami’s open, easy stare disarmed her in the best and worst way. “Thank you for coming with me.”

 

The Avatar squeezes the long, slim hand in hers.

 

A long, voluminous blue shape glides past them - a touch too close, and Asami pushes Korra to the ground, diving into the shifting grass.

 

“Asami--!” The bender calls out, wind getting caught in her lungs. “... are you okay?”

 

“Yes,” she replies, half-laughing. “Was that a whale?”

 

“I think so,” the athlete says, sliding out from underneath her and standing up.

 

The engineer stands up and tries, without much success to wipe the damp grass off her trousers and shake it out of her hair.

 

“Remember what I told you about the spirit world - you just have to let negative feelings go, otherwise it affects your environment, okay?” Korra is all Avatar-authority, but gentle enough all the same.

 

“Okay,” Asami replies, retying her hair. “Ready?”

 

“Ready.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They sit together, watching the sky change colours, or the landscape change by moving trees, or wandering lakes.

 

Asami leans back into Korra almost completely, still quietly marvelling at the sheer strength of her muscles. As if she were carved rather than made. Not quite masculine, but not quite feminine either.

 

She licks her lips, to pay a compliment, but thinks better of it. The result of the last one had been questionable, much like Korra’s flirting.

 

Hey, Asami?

Mm?

Bet you couldn’t invent these guns!

 

“Hungry?” She asks, before a large, dark shadow looms over them, swooping and diving, letting out a strangled cry. “...that whale gets creepier and creepier every time I see it.”

 

Korra sighs. “It’s not you. It’s me. I’m worried about something - so it keeps diving around. Sorry.”

“What’s up?” Asami turns to face her properly, and to take hold of her hand.

 

It’s still a little surreal. Holding her hand.

 

“There’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah, except… I don’t know how he feels about…”

“Feels about…?”

“Us. Being together,” Korra clears her throat.

“Oh.” Asami’s stomach falls, not necessarily at the prospect of meeting whoever it was, but that it had affected Korra so much, and so profoundly.

“He’s… he’s just really old. Like, really, really old. Like, crazy old! So, he’s… I don’t know if he’s traditional, or…” The Avatar starts to gesticulate wildly, her entire torso supercharged with electricity. “And he’s never mentioned anything, or said anything, but I just don’t know how he feels about it. Like, he could be totally cool about it - but what if he’s not?”

 

Korra’s voice starts to waver - one of the most certain of women reduced to one of the most doubtful.

 

“I can be your friend?” The inventor suggests, more gently.

“Well, you are my friend. Of course you’re my friend. But you’re also more than my friend.”

“I know,” Asami cups her companion’s jaw in her hands and tips their foreheads together. “I know.”

 

She kisses Korra, smiling into it, unsure that she’ll ever get acclimatised to the novelty, to the luxury of kissing her.

 

“Let’s go see him anyway?”

“Okay,” the bender agrees, grinning like an idiot and as crimson as her dark skin will allow her to be. “He has tea too, by the way.” She jumps up seamlessly and offers Asami her hand.

 

The fire nation woman takes the offered hand, forgetting to let go of it. “Wait, is this General Iroh you’re worried about?”

 

“Yeah, kinda. You’ll get to see my teapot, though.”

“Oh - the one you carried Raava in?”

“Mhm! The one Wan had,” she nods. She starts to suppress her smirk, but fails miserably. “You’ll get to see my teapot. Sounds like a euphemism.”

“I don’t want to know, Korra,” Asami says, shaking her head. “Not when we’re going to have tea with the General Iroh - as friends.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Korra! Not too busy creating portals for tea, I see,” The call is cheerful, warm, and completely unmistakable. “You’re just in time.”

“Hi, General Iroh,” the young woman replies, offering a wave.

 

The pair reach the long, low, blue table amongst the grass and take a seat.

“Iroh, this is my friend Asami Sato, Asami, this is Iroh.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” the dark-haired young woman replies, stretching out a hand. “I never thought I’d… get the chance to, actually.”

 

“So what brings you to the spirit world, Miss Sato?” the white-haired man asks, smiling a bright and almost-endless smile.

“Asami, please,” she says, holding out her cup, long, pale fingers around it. “I have some things that I want to work out, so I thought I’d travel with a clean slate in the spirit world. I talked about with Korra and she said she’d show me around,” she nods. “I’m very grateful for it.”

 

“Yeah, it just kinda happened. But it’s great to be back,” Korra says, smiling as brightly as her nervousness will allow.

 

General Iroh pours the tea from the humble little teapot, filling all three cups before he takes a seat.

“And how long have you two been in love?” he asks casually, long sleeves draped over the table.

 

Korra, who’d taken a mouthful of her tea when it was too hot, burnt her mouth and starts to choke. Asami blushes terribly, pale skin blooming a perfect crimson.

 

“Long enough to know,” she replies, a hand smoothing over her companion’s, broader, toned shoulder blades.

“Good. I will have the pleasure of seeing the Avatar fall in love in more than one lifetime. Cake?”

“I’ll have some,” Korra says, after she’s recovered. The young woman isn’t entirely sure what’s cake, and what’s spirit, but Iroh would know.

 

“You’re not the only ones, you know. Love is strange, and here in the spirit world, it doesn’t matter what gender you are. I don’t think many spirits have a gender,” he continues, frowning momentarily.

 

“So, how did you two meet?”

 

They both laugh.

 

“Well, it was at this really formal event, and I thought Asami was really a snob and a wealthy daddy’s girl, but--”  

 

* * *

 

 

“I like her. She plays Pai Sho.” General Iroh announces while pouring yet more tea. Asami is down the other end of the table, engrossed in a game of Pai Sho with a turnip in a sunhat. “She’s good for you.”

 

“Thank you, Iroh. Your support means so much to me,” Korra says, trying to find the words to show how grateful she is, but they get caught somewhere between her heart and her throat.

 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I support you? Isn’t that what friends do?” The white-haired man laughs, and Korra reaches across the table to put her arms around him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe I lost to a turnip,” Asami says with a roll of her eyes.

“Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself. The spirits invented the game,” she grins, pulling her closer, arm around her waist.

 

In the spirit world, time passes differently. The hours melt into each other, a pool of light and colour and the temperature rarely changes.

 

“What do you want to do now?” Asami asks. They should probably set up their tent, or find somewhere to sleep, but she’s sure they won’t do anything sensible for the next few hours.

 

“That pool over there looks warm,” Korra says, tilting her chin. “Wanna check it out?”

 

“That might be really nice,” the dark-haired woman agrees.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a Valentine's Day gift for my lovely wife. Happy Val's Day, Val~. 
> 
> // her website is artbyval.ca and you should check it out. c:


End file.
